


Pranks and Problems

by havenshereagain



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Autistic Matteo, Canon Divergance, F/M, Kind of angsty, M/M, Only Kind of - Freeform, Pregnancy Scare, but he's totally into david, but like, i'm not adding more to the tags about that since it's not explicitly stated, just assume from this point that my matteo is always autistic, matteo's still pretending to be straight, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havenshereagain/pseuds/havenshereagain
Summary: Sara tries to prank Matteo, and things don't go the way she expected. Matteo is Not Happy.Or: If the "I think I'm pregnant" bit of S3E4C3 went (very) differently.





	Pranks and Problems

**Author's Note:**

> So, Sara "pranking" Matteo by telling him she's pregnant never sat right with me, and the more I thought about it, the more it bothered me, so I decided "why not rewrite it and have it end up differently". My main points are made by Matteo himself with the story, but I'll also include a rant at the end in case anyone wants to read it, although if you follow me on Tumblr (same username) you've probably seen it in my tags multiple times already.
> 
> On an unrelated note: Matteo in this is autistic, although it's not explicitly stated. In my last fic's notes I'd written about Autistic Matteo, so check that out if you're curious about more, but at this point in most (if not all) of my stories, assume that Matteo is autistic, be it realized or not, diagnosed or not. I may write about that, but I honestly think Gleedegressibigfan (who I also cited as inspiration last time) does a really great job with that and I don't think I could live up to it. It's a bit more obvious in this story than the last, but it's not directly touched on.

Matteo stops at his locker, grabbing what he needs to study for his exams. When he looks towards David's locker, he isn't there, but he tries not to dwell on that, knowing that David shouldn't be in his thoughts right now. He really isn't sure how he's managed to keep up with Sara, or more accurately, why she's still putting up with him at this point, and just as he thinks that, he hears her call his name from behind and steels himself. He'd forgotten they were supposed to go to her house today. 

"Hey," he says as he turns, greeting her with a quick kiss. "Ready to go?" She nods, smiling at him, and he thinks again about how he knows he won't be able to keep this up much longer. Somehow, she gets onto the topic of going abroad, and Matteo manages to keep up with the conversation for the most part, though he does get distracted when he sees David and Leonie talking. 

Sara notices, but he manages to play it off as just wondering whether Leonie has told David about her feelings for him. Then Sara asks if he's still coming over, and as much as he doesn't want to, he knows blowing her off again would probably only hurt her more, which he doesn't want. Even though he knows he doesn't have any romantic feelings for her, he genuinely likes her and wishes he hadn't gotten her caught up in this. "Actually," he starts, and he sees her start to deflate, "how about we go to the flat share? I left some notes there I need to study."

Just like that, she's happy again, nodding enthusiastically. She starts talking again, but Matteo only manages to give half-assed replies, mind far away. The walk to his apartment is relatively short, thankfully, and before he knows it they're throwing their jackets on the floor of his room and Sara's settling onto his bed. Since they came into the apartment she's gone quiet, which Matteo is grateful for because he's been struggling to keep up with her for the past ten minutes. 

He walks over to his desk, pretending to look for the notes he'd told her he needed, before pulling out a random notebook he thinks has last semester's Spanish notes, which is good enough for him. As he pushes his papers into a bit of a more orderly pile he hears Sara gently say, "Matteo, I need to talk to you about something," and he looks up, startled. Maybe she's breaking up with him after all. 

Matteo moves away from his desk and sits on the edge of the bed, facing Sara, but not close to her. He nods, encouraging her to continue, and just hoping she'll do the hard part for him, knowing he can't do it himself. Instead she tells him, "I think I'm pregnant," and his stomach sinks. His mind goes blank for a second, utterly confused.

"What?" he asks dumbly. And that's when his brain kicks into overdrive, thinking back and trying to figure out if he'd somehow forgotten having sex with her. No, he thinks, he's pretty sure he'd remember if they'd had sex. 

But then the doubt comes back in. His memory has been pretty shit lately, what if he'd gotten too high at some party? Too drunk? He tries to think back on every party they'd both been to recently, trying to find some gap in his memory, but nothing is coming to him. Just as he starts to truly psyche himself out, Sara pushes his shoulder, saying "I'm kidding. April Fools."

Matteo lets out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. He tries not to let it show just how anxious he'd gotten, but he can't seem to really get himself to calm down just sitting there. So he gets up, telling Sara, "Not funny. I'm going for a smoke," as he heads towards the balcony door. 

"Matteo-" she tries, but cuts herself off as he opens then loudly shuts the door. She's left standing in the middle of his room, and through the window he can see her face fall, but he turns away, unable to look at her. With shaking hands, he pulls a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, having left his joint on the table in his room. He places a cigarette between his lips and holds it there as he fumbles in his pockets for his lighter. 

The more his fingers slip, the more frustrated he gets, and just as he's about to give up and go back into his room, he manages to get it out of his pocket. As he lights up, he leans against the railing, staring into the city, mind still racing. With his first drag, he calms a little, now having something to do with his hands and something to help him control his breathing. It's too bad he left his headphones on his desk, because he could really use them right now, but he can't go back in there and face Sara. 

His mind goes back to her. How quiet she'd been when they first got to his apartment. Why it hadn't occurred to him how weird that was escapes him, but he guesses it's because he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he wasn't really paying attention to her. But, she must've been planning to do this, been preparing for it. That wasn't the kind of 'prank' you just sprang on someone without at least thinking about it a bit.

And that's what really upsets Matteo. He takes a drag as he thinks about it, he knows she doesn't know about everything with his parents, his mom, and that that's because he was trying to keep his distance from her, but she had to know at least parts. Most teenagers don't just suddenly decide to move out mid-way through their last year of Abi's. And he knows Jonas had talked to her about some of it, although Jonas didn't want him to know about that. 

He takes another drag, eyes unfocused as he thinks, anxiety leaving his body, but being replaced with anger. How could she do something like this so thoughtlessly? She knew that his mom was sick, even if she didn't know everything about it. She knew that sometimes Matteo would drink too much, or smoke too much, sometimes both, when he was at parties. So how could she not think about what something like that would make him think?

Or for all he knows, considering that he can now mostly be sure they haven't had sex, she could've meant she'd cheated on him by saying she was pregnant. There were so many possibilities and outcomes there could've been had she been serious, and that she hadn't bothered to think of Matteo's reaction is really eating at him. He takes one more deep drag before stamping his cigarette out in an ashtray. 

As he exhales he presses his hands against his eyes, pushing harder than is necessary, but needing the pressure. Finally, he turns, looking in the window in the door to find that Sara's gone. Of course she'd disappeared. She probably got angry that he'd left, or she knew he'd be angry and left so that she wouldn't have to face him. With a huff he pushes open the door, shutting it more gently this time. 

He glances towards his bedroom door, and realizes Sara had shut it before she left. At least she hadn't left it wide open. And, all of her stuff is gone, so he knows she isn't just in the bathroom or living room. Quietly, he makes his way towards his bed, hoping the creaking of the floor boards wouldn't attract any of his roommates. Before he can just throw himself face first onto his bed, he realizes Sara left a note there. He picks it up before falling on his back on the bed.

_Matteo-_

_I thought you needed some space, so I went home. Text me when you're ready to talk. I'm sorry._

_~Sara _

The note falls to his chest as his arm drops over his face. He sighs, frustrated with the whole situation, but as he thinks more, he realizes this could be the excuse he needs to break up with her. As he thinks, he drags his arm away from his face, pushing himself so he's sitting. Then there's a knock at his door and before he can even answer, it's being pushed open, and when he turns around, Hans is standing there.

"Everything alright, butterfly?" he asks, the concern evident in his voice. He must've seen Sara leave, maybe talked to her. Matteo sighs, flopping back onto his bed, which Hans seems to take as an okay to fully enter his room, shutting the door behind him. As he makes his way to the bed he continues, "Sara looked upset when she left just now. What happened?" 

Hans sits, back against the wall, and watches Matteo. He sighs again, before pushing himself so he's sitting up next to Hans, trying to figure out how to explain this whole situation. After a minute of thinking, he starts, "Sara told me she thought she was pregnant." At that Hans sharply inhales, mumbling something under his breath, but Matteo just continues, "she isn't though. It was some dumb April Fools prank, but I didn't know that, you know? So I freaked out and went outside for a cigarette to calm down." He pauses, taking a deep breath. 

"She didn't seem to get it though," he says, hands playing with the hem of his shirt. "And I get that she doesn't know all the shit that's going on for me, but that's still a dumb fucking prank, you know? But I guess because we haven't actually had sex, she thought it was okay?" After that he pauses again, realizing he'd never told anyone else that. "It totally made me question whether I was just going crazy and somehow blacked out at some party or something and forgot we had sex." Finally, he goes quiet, and waits for Hans to say something. 

"Matteo, everything's okay," he assures. Matteo goes to respond, but Hans holds up a hand, cutting him off. "Sara doing that wasn't okay, but like you said, since you haven't had sex, she probably assumed it would be okay because you'd know she couldn't be pregnant." Hans places a hand on his knee, trying to comfort him. "She didn't know you'd get so caught up trying to think of when you'd had sex, because she knew it didn't happen, and thought you did too. To her, it was just some innocent prank, and probably a way to hint at wanting to have sex with you. Maybe she's frustrated that you haven't yet, and I think you need to think about it, and maybe talk to her about it."

At that, Matteo groans quietly, knowing why he didn't want to, no, why he couldn't have sex with her, but not ready to admit it to himself, let alone out loud to other people. He lets his head fall back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling as he tries to find the best way to get through this situation. After a minute of silence, he feels Hans's eyes on him, though he keeps his own gaze on the ceiling. 

"Matteo," Hans started softly, "why haven't you had sex with Sara?" The anxiety from earlier is rising again, and Matteo stands, pacing away from his bed, looking for something to do with his hands. Reaching the opposite wall he turns around, and his eyes find his boxing kangaroo pen sitting on his desk. He quickly crosses the room again, picking it up and playing with it as he tries to calm himself down. A quick glance at the bed shows him that Hans has shifted from his previously relaxed position to sitting up straight on the edge of the bed. 

Before Hans has the chance to say anything, Matteo blurts out, "I just don't want to have sex with Sara," and he immediately regrets it. It's better than some of the other things he could've said, but admitting to not wanting to have sex with your girlfriend is still pretty damn bad and he knows it. He has to admit though, it feels pretty good to finally say it out loud, even if he is terrified. 

His hand nervously squeezes the kangaroo pen, trying his best to distract himself from all the thoughts running through his head. Should he just admit to Hans that he's not attracted to Sara? Not attracted to girls? By now, he thinks Hans may be starting to figure that out on his own. His freak out at last week's party, his disinterest in Sara despite the fact that he agreed to date her, his insistence that he couldn't tell which guys were hot.

He's still standing, legs locked and eyes shifting between the floor, the edge of his bed and the wall as he waits for Hans to say something. Just when he's starting to think he said something wrong he hears the bed shift and sneaks a look at Hans again, whose face is full of concern and understanding and Matteo knows he's caught.

When Hans speaks again, his voice is a whisper, but it still feels too loud in the silence of his bedroom, "Matteo, are you gay?" He can't find it in himself to respond, so he just sighs heavily and sits back down on the edge of his bed, the hand not occupied by his pen coming up to ruffle his hair. After a minute of silence, Matteo feels the bed shift and as he turns to look at Hans he feels arms wrap around him. 

It takes him a bit too long to fully process what's happening, but he allows himself to relax into Hans's grasp. He sighs again, before turning around and hugging Hans back, burying his face into Hans's shoulder to hide his burning cheeks and shining eyes. Finally, his brain catches up with the rest of him, and he starts to stutter out a response, pulling away from Hans and shaking his head, "I-I don't know. I just-I'm not into Sara, like, at all, even though I should be. Instead I just keep thinking about-" he cuts himself off before he can finish the thought, still hesitant to admit it out loud. Hans gives him a minute, before speaking.

"About..?" It's expected, but Matteo shakes his head, unable to force the words from his mouth, eyes glued to his bedspread. After another minute of silence, Hans places a gentle hand on Matteo's shoulder. "Butterfly," he says gently, "you don't need to date Sara. And I think that if you're having all these doubts about being with her anyways, after today you should end things with her." Matteo's grateful Hans has dropped the gay thing for now, though Matteo knows they'll likely talk about it again very soon. For the time being, Hans knows Matteo isn't ready to talk about it just yet, and Matteo just nods.

He brings an arm up, rubbing it across his face, before mumbling out, "yeah, I think I do need to break up with her." Hans squeezes his shoulder, and when Matteo glances up at him, he's got a reassuring smile on his face. "I uh- I think I'm gonna call her now," he says, reaching for his phone, having dropped his pen when he hugged Hans. As he pulls his phone out Hans's hand drops from his shoulder and he feels the bed move as he goes to stand up. "Um, Hans?" Matteo asks hesitantly. At the sound of his voice, Hans looks back over his shoulder. "Could you.. Would you stay while I call her?" 

In lieu of a response Hans just sits back on the bed, a gentle smile on his face. Matteo knows he needs someone to hold him accountable, to make sure he actually breaks up with Sara, and Hans is the best person for that. As Matteo searches for Sara's contact, he can feel himself shaking, knows it's visible as he taps his phone screen. He lets out a shaky breath, pressing the 'call' button.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my main reasons for why I think it was so wrong for Sara to "prank" Matteo are mostly in the story like I said, but here they are in a more coherent way:
> 
> -Matteo is known to drink/get high/crossfaded at parties, meaning it's possible he could've blacked out at some point, and forgotten about having sex with Sara  
-In general, it seems Matteo's memory isn't the best (I imagine partially due to how much weed he smokes, especially in season 3), and I think he'd likely try to repress memories of having sex with Sara  
-She knows he has issues in his family life, and I imagine has at least a vague idea of his mother's mental health issues  
-Her saying she was pregnant could've been an admission of infidelity  
-It's a stressful time for everyone with Abi's coming up, and although she assumed it wouldn't add long-term stress, it feels as though she didn't fully think through the effects it could have  
-Using pregnancy as a prank is just in general a bad idea and insensitive for multiple reasons, although that's a bit of a different rant since this was in private as opposed to posting it on social media


End file.
